


Метеорный Дождь

by iwassaidtosurvive



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwassaidtosurvive/pseuds/iwassaidtosurvive
Summary: Удивительно, как один проведенный вечер в компании Сонхва на крыше твоего дома под мириадами звезд может круто изменить ваши дружеские отношения.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader, Park Seonghwa/You





	Метеорный Дождь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meteor Shower](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/643510) by okayau (https://okayau.tumblr.com/). 



— Замерзла? — с ноткой беспокойства спросил Сонхва, заметно придвинувшись к тебе поближе.

— Немного, — ты пожала плечами, одаривая его застенчивой улыбкой, и добавила: — Но все хорошо. — Ты положила голову на его плечо и, закрыв глаза, глубоко вздохнула. На дворе стояла глубокая ночь, и воздух был до жути холодный, однако рядом с Сонхва тебе было очень тепло, и чувство холода потихоньку начинало уходить на второй план.

— Уверена? — он передвинул одеяло, которое укрывало вас обоих, больше в твою сторону, чтобы быть уверенным, что тебе тепло и ты точно не замерзнешь.

— Все в порядке, — ты хихикнула, — Даже если бы мне было холодно, я все равно не позволила бы пропустить сегодняшний вечер, ведь не каждый день мы видим метеорный дождь.

— Верно… — он нахмурился и тихо добавил: — Но лучше бы ему поторопиться.

Вы двое расположились на крыше твоего дома, сидя там уже, казалось, целую вечность, и, если быть честным, парню постоянно казалось, что вы двое вот-вот соскользнете с ведущей к окну твоей спальни, скошенной крыши прямо вниз. Он все не мог понять, что же такого было в этом «лагере на крыше», когда буквально в двух метрах находилась твоя теплая и уютная комната, идеальная для веселого времяпровождения, однако, видя, как блестели твои глаза каждый раз, когда ты смотрела на звездное небо, он не позволял себе задать этот вопрос.

— Осталось всего несколько минут… Если верить этому сайту, — ты протянула парню телефон, указывая на какую-то научную статью. — Тут сказано, что всё начнется в час ночи.

— Почему так поздно?.. — он нахмурился, прежде чем взглянуть на твое выражение лица.

— Тебе не нравится? — ты склонила голову на бок с искренним выражением замешательства на твоем лице.

Ты и понятия не имела, что Сонхва уже миллион раз успел обругать слишком жесткий и неудобный кафель крыши, из-за которого ему уже давно ужасно болела спина от того, что вы сидите на улице уже уйму времени и ему не на что опереться. Однако его занимала мысль о том, что все эти мелкие детали зачастую легко уходили из твоего поля зрения. Не то чтобы ты игнорировала все его тихие ворчливые бормотания, просто движение машин на улице совершенно заглушало все остальные посторонние звуки.

— Пошли лучше посмотрим сериал на Нетфликсе, — он перевел тему, не желая обидеть тебя своими жалобами.

— Мы можем посмотреть твой сериал позже, когда вернемся домой, — ты закатила глаза и придвинулась к нему еще ближе.

— Эй, — ты взглянула на Сонхва с широченной улыбкой на твоем лице и продолжила: — Очень похоже на сцену из дорамы, не правда ли?

— Возможно, — парень пожал плечами, прежде чем ты снова уютно прилегла на его плечо, всё еще думая о своем вопросе.

Это действительно было похоже на дораму: двое молодых людей — девушка с неугасающей улыбкой на лице и ее (слегка) недовольный лучший друг — на время отстранились от своих проблем, чтобы провести вместе вечер и загадать желание, сидя под мириадами падающих звезд.

— Если это дорама, то как она тогда будет называться? — вопрос прозвучал легко и невинно, однако Сонхва всё равно вдумчиво нахмурился.

Если бы все-таки ваша дорама имела название, то оно определенно звучало бы как «Несведомая Любовь» или что-то из этой оперы, ведь в виду своей беззаботности и растерянности тебе удавалось пропускать мимо ушей каждый знак, который Сонхва подавал с надеждой, что ты узнаешь о его чувствах к тебе.

— Может быть что-то вроде «Друзья на Крыше», — он внезапно умолк, скривишись от того, как ужасно это прозвучало, и уставился на кафель крыши перед собой.

Та страшная мысль о том, что вы можете внезапно соскользнуть с крыши, сейчас звучала не так плохо, как раньше. По крайней мере это происшествие смогло бы отвлечь от той необъяснимой химии, что сейчас происходила между вами и от того, как громко застучало его сердце, когда ты еще ближе прижалась к нему в попытках согреться. Он мог бы использовать падение как оправданию его бешено бьющемуся сердцу.

— Ну, звучит довольно… О боже! — ты внезапно прервала сама себя же и легонько потянула Сонхва за руку. — Началось! Началось!

Он неохотно перевел взгляд от ликующей тебя на небо, полное мерцающих звезд, и в самом деле несколько метеоров мимолетно проносились по темному небу, оставляя после себя едва заметный, мерцающий, но сразу же исчезающий хвост.

— Загадай желание! — взволнованно заявила ты прежде чем хлопком сложить руки перед собой. Одеяло соскользнуло с твоих плеч от того, что ты перестала его поддерживать и слишком много ерзала; Сонхва усмехнулся твоему по-детски милому поведению, и тут же вернул одеяло на место, плотно укрывая вас обоих. Еще раз проверив, что теперь вы оба целиком укрыты одеялом и что ты не замерзнешь, он взглянул на небо, заметив мерцающие полоски от падающих метеоров и загадал желание.

_«Если бы ты только поняла…»_

— Сонхва, — услышав свое имя, он оторвал взгляд от неба и перевел на тебя. Он удивился, заметив, с каким волнением ты смотрела на него, которое шло в разрез с твоим уверенным тоном.

— Что-то не так? — он встревоженно спросил, плотнее обвивая тебя одеялом, поскольку подумал, что всё же позволил тебе замерзнуть.

— Мне не нравится название, которое ты придумал, — парень замер от твоих внезапных слов, и подлинное замешательство исказило черты его лица.

— Что? — его брови нахмурились.

— Что ж… — он заметил как буквально на секунду твоя нижняя губа оказалась между зубами, — Мне кажется, «Парочка на Крыше» звучит лучше, — как только слова слетели с твоих губ, ты смущенно отвернулась от парня, словно замороженная уставившись на звездное небо. Сонхва понадобилась целая минута, чтобы обмозговать все, что только произошло между вами двумя, и когда он понял, клянусь, он хотел кричать от радости.

Ты готова была уже ударить его за такое долгое молчание, но все, что ты сейчас смогла сделать, — это выпустить смущенный упрек:

— Да кто вообще так признается?! — ты взвизгнула, натягивая одеяло на покрасневшее лицо. — Черт, я _действительно_ сказала это.

— Т/И, — Сонхва не мог не засмеяться с того, как ты спрятала голову так же, как это делают страусы, когда чувствуют опасность. — Это было довольно неплохо, — его ответ придал тебе немного смелости приопустить одеяло и взглянуть на парня.

— Но, — он уселся поровнее, игнорируя ноющую боль в пояснице, — Я думаю, «Парочка под Звездами» звучит еще лучше.

Тебе показалось, что ты уронила челюсть от его слов.

— Правда? — ты спросила, боясь, что, возможно, он просто очень жестоко над тобой подшучивает.

— Я имею в виду… Ты мне нравишься, и, насколько я понял, я нравлюсь тебе тоже? — его предложение звучало больше как неуверенный вопрос, нежели чем заявление.

— Да, ты мне нравишься. И вообще я думала, что это было до чертиков очевидно, после того, как я позвала тебя смотреть на звезды и весь вечер обнимала. — от безысходности ты решила начать дразнить парня.

Сонхва ничего не оставалось, кроме как засмеяться с твоей реакции. Всё это время он думал, что это ты была тем, кто в упор не замечал его чувств, а на деле оказалось, что вы оба водили друг друга за нос и не могли понять, что нравились друг другу.

— Что ж… Теперь когда я знаю об этом… Должно быть, мы встречаемся? — он вопросительно поднял брови.

— Ты действительно собираешься предложить мне встречаться таким образом? — внешне издеваясь над его вопросом, внутри ты чувствовала, как десятки бабочек порхали в животе. Ты не могла понять, то ли это было от волнения, то ли ты внезапно заболела.

— Хорошо, — Сонхва улыбнулся, прежде чем придвинуться к тебе настолько близко, что между вашими губами оставалось буквально несколько сантиметров, — Тогда как насчет… — он медленно сократил расстояние между вами, вовлекая твои губы в нежный мимолетный, однако не менее чувственный поцелуй. Клянусь, тебе снесло голову, когда ты ощутила его мягкие губы на своих, и поняла, что сама начала непроизвольно отвечать ему, не желая останавливаться, что вызвало у парня небольшой смешок.

— Ты станешь моей девушкой? — он с нежностью взглянул на тебя, а в глазах его было больше звезд, чем на всём небосклоне.

— Да, я буду твоей девушкой, — улыбка, что расцвела на твоем лице, излучала столько тепла, что сердце Сонхва определенно пропустило удар в этот момент.

***

— Так какое желание ты в итоге загадала? — парень спросил, пока заносил одеяло обратно в твою комнату.

— А? — ты подняла брови, — Никакое?

Парень остановился. Сказать, что Сонхва был поражен, — ничего не сказать. Зачем ты заставила его сидеть на этой треклятой крыше, если даже не собиралась загадывать желание?

— Мне ничего не нужно, пока ты рядом со мной. Нет ничего лучше этого.

_Ох._

В этот момент он понял, что впредь готов сидеть с тобой на любой крыше, о которой ты только попросишь.


End file.
